This invention relates to a catalytic process for the exchange of halide groups by alkyl halide exchange. More particularly this invention relates to the facile interconversion of alkyl halides under mild conditions in the presence of a ligand stabilized, low valent, coordinatively unsaturated d.sup.6 or d.sup.8 Group VIII metal complex in homogeneous solution to form different halohydrocarbons fromm those started with, and desirably mixed halohydrocarbons. By "mixed halohydrocarbons" is meant those hydrocarbons having more than one halogen group, each such group being different. This is the first example of this type of catalytic activity for this group of complexes.